


white lace and a bottomless wineglass [podfic]

by ipreferaviators



Series: good omens tinyfics podfic [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipreferaviators/pseuds/ipreferaviators
Summary: Good Omens Tinyfics #5Author's summary:Anathema blinks at them. “You’re already–-? Huh. For how long?”“Gosh,” Aziraphale says, “nearly two thousand years now,” at the same time as Crowley says, “1966, was it?”
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: good omens tinyfics podfic [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764049
Kudos: 6
Collections: Voiceteam 2020: Podfic Gothic





	white lace and a bottomless wineglass [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [white lace and a bottomless wineglass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20209294) by [Elsajeni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsajeni/pseuds/Elsajeni). 



Streaming/Download Link:

[white lace and a bottomless wineglass (mp3)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/dr3jx7e7pw6dgrx/WhiteLaceWine.mp3)

Written by Elsajeni, read by ipreferaviators

Part of the Voiceteam 2020 challenge for Team Podfic Gothic


End file.
